


Happy to see you

by Pluitua



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Denial, Shirt in mouth, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 09:23:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6233206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pluitua/pseuds/Pluitua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gengen hadn't seen his boyfriend in so long he was starting to get antsy. Luckily he was coming over today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy to see you

4.37 pm. Gengen stared at the numbers on his phone, hoping time would pass faster than the crawling space it currently did. Or at least he felt it did.

Letting his arm fall down onto his couch, phone bouncing on the couch cushions out of his hand, letting his head hit the back rest and letting out a sigh, his tail starting to thump in frustration.

He was jerked out of his trance by a scream coming from his TV, looking to the screen to find a horror movie had started playing without him noticing, with some teenage girl having just been murdered and their blank face being displayed. Probably the first kill judging from the scenes after.

Picking up his phone, about to check the time again before stopping himself, putting it on the coffe table and rested his arms on his legs. He had heard that constantly checking the time made it go slower, and he didn't want it going slower when it was almsot 5 o'clock. It was painful waiting however.

Gengen had experienced a large lack of his boyfriend in his life these last three months. Maybe even add half a month too. Both he and Demon Bat had been so busy working or hanging out with other people that they hadn't been able to get together at all. The most in terms of contact he had gotten was texting or phone calls, never able to get together, one of them being too tired or down with a cold, damn changing seasons. It didn't help that demons had weird sleeping schedules, awake for half a day and half a night, they didn't seem to have much of a problem with sleep cycles.

But now, they had finally been able to find a day and time they were both free, deciding that Bat would spend the night at his place, he was supposed to come at seven, after band rehearsal. He wanted to cuddle and grope his vampire bat and time wouldn't pass fast enough and end his suffering and fidgeting.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of his front door opening, closing, locking adn the sound of shoes kicked off.

"Hey Gengen-" Before Bat could finish, Gengen had barreled into him, throwing his arms around him and squeezing tightly, before being picked up off his feet and starting to be spinned in circles, making him drop the bag he was carrying onto the floor.

"Whoa whoa, Gengen! Put me down! And stop spinning!" Bat grabbed hold of a bright blue shirt before Gengen pushed him into a wall, standing between Bat's legs, hoisting him up and shifting his grip to hold onto his thighs.

Gengen mushed his face into the white baggy sweater he was wearing, nuzzling and taking deep breaths while muttering incoherent words and sentences that sounded like 'Bat', 'smells good' and 'soft'. Bat sighed, more or less used to this behaviour by now, even if it didn't make him any less embarrassed when it happened, his face starting to feel warm.

Loosening the death grip he had developed on the shirt after the impromptu carousel ride, he wrapped one arm around Gengen's neck and putting another in his hair, kissing the top of his head before resting his chin against the blond hair. "Based on your reaction I'm guessing you're happy to see me."

Gengen hummed in comfirmation, enjoying the feeling of having leathery wings resting against him. Nosing around the neck and the chilly bare skin not covered by clothes, breathing in the combinations of scents clinging to Bat's clothes, recognising bark, herbs and incense, combining into a deep pleasant smell.  
"You gonna let me down at some point?" Scratching behind a gray ear, getting a pleased hum in return, but no reply, Gengen only pressing closer and turning his head to press his cheek against him, smiling upon hearing Bat's quickened heartbeat, snuggling into the warmth.  
Bat sighed, leaning his head against the wall he was pressed up against, trying to shift a little to get more comfortable. Seemed like he would be stuck here for a while-

Bat jerked violently at the feeling of teeth biting into his neck, knocking his head against the wall, letting out a squeak in surprise. Gengen sucked on the spot he had bitten down on, placing kisses up and down a purple colored neck, licking from the collarbone up to the chin, stopping to hoist Bat up and change his grip, hands now closer to his ass.

Bat sucked in a breath, feeling a shiver run up his spine as he opened his eyes and found Gengen staring up at him, dark eyes contrasting with the happy smile across in face. He could feel something pressing into his backside.

Shit.

Gengen pressed their foreheads together, staring into his eyes, hands groping at his ass as well as they could without loosing his grip. He leaned forward to press their lips together, drawing his tongue over them to show he wanted in, while trying to rub his growing erection against a clothed crotch.

Bat felt a shiver going through him, opening his mouth and meeting the tongue slipping inside his mouth. He felt his body growing warm at the rubbing between his legs, the kiss more slobbery than usual, a trail of saliva running out of the side of his mouth, running his claws through blond hair.  
Parting for air, Gengen licked the trail of saliva off his chin, asking in a breathless voice, "Can we have sex?"  
Bat panted, trying to regain his breath and swallowing the now shared saliva in his mouth. "You really don't have any tact do you." He gritted out, eyes shifting to the side, face red. "I'll only accept the bed."

Gengen's eyes lit up, stepping away from the wall still holding Bat in his arms, moving one arm to hold onto his shoulder so he wouldn't fall and half-running to his bedroom, despite Bat telling him to 'slow down before he tripped and give both of them a concussion.'

Finally reaching his bed, Gengen fell forward onto the soft covers, making Bat curse at him when he got his whole bodyweight on him.  
Propping himself up on his forearms, he took hold of Bat's face and slipped his tongue into his open mouth, swirling his tongue around and placing a knee higher up between his legs, rubbing slightly, causing Bat to let out a muffled whimper.  
Slipping hands up under his sweater, carressing one hand along his side and the other scratching carefully up along his stomach.

Parting their lips, a trail of saliva connecting them before breaking, Gengen leaned back to pull off his shirt and throwing it to the floor, stopping to look down.  
Bat's face was colored crimson, panting slightly to catch his breath, ears halfway down with his arms resting over his chest. He could feel his pants becoming almost unbearably tight.  
Bat sat up, shirt falling down again from where it had been pulled up, moving to take of his socks, they were starting to get uncomfortable.

Noticing Gengen was just sitting and staring at him with a glazed look in his eyes, he moved a hand to pinch his nose cutting of his airway. "You gonna sit and stare or continue? You're one who wanted to do this."  
"Baaat! Stop it, I'm sorry!" Gengen started flailing, grabbing hold of his wrist trying to remove it, whining muffled thanks to his stopped nostrils.  
After enjoying his suffering a little longer, he pulled him forward by the nose, giving a quick peck on his lips before letting go and grinning. "Be lucky I put up with you."

Gengen pouted, holding his now reddish nose. "You're lucky you're cute." Taking hold of Bat's legs and pulling them, making him fall on his back. unbuttoning and unzipping them, he pulled them of and throwing them to the side.  
Grabbing the waistband of Bat's underwear and starting to slowly pull them off, legs hooked over his arms and leaning forward to happily drink in the view.

Leaning down between Bat's legs, biting and sucking at his inner thighs, kissing upwards but stopping at the hem of the sweater he had pulled down. Looking up at Bat, who looked impatient with arousal creeping in and flushed in the face, keeping his shirt pulled down.

He just got a very wonderful idea. He sat up and opened a drawer on his bedside table, pulling out lube from it and sitting back. "Hey Bat, would you mind trying something?"  
Blinking, Bat sat up, leaning against his forearms while Gengen grabbed the hem of Bat's shirt and pulling it up, holding it infront of his face. "Can you put this in your mouth?"  
"Uh, sure?" Bat took the hem and bit into it, exposing his erection as a result.  
"Let go and tell me if you're uncomfotable." Bat nodded, and Gengen, reassured that it was safe to continue, bent down to lick at the dick in his grip, putting a hand on a light purple thigh.

Bat started to shiver, whining coming out muffled thanks to the shirt he was biting down on, clenching the sheets under his hands. Knees drawing up and toes curling slightly, when Gengen took his whole length into his mouth, laying back against the bed. He tensed up when he felt a wet finger at his entrance, starting to enter carefully. Bat jerked, moaning and clenching down on the shirt in his mouth at the heat around his dick and the feeling of a finger lightly massaging his prostate.  
  
Gengen was enjoying himself all to much at Bat's squirming, even as it got more and more uncomfotable between his legs, he wanted to tease him a little longer. Bobbing his head up and down before letting it slip out of his mouth, lifting his head to look at the shivering body beneath him, carressing the thigh he was holding. He watched Bat's face contort whenever he tocuhed his prostrate and moaning through the shirt, taking hold of him again and pumping lightly, putting in another finger.  
  
"Do you want to come?" Gengen asked happily, increasing his stroking. Bat nodded hurriedly, squirming trying desperately to get more stimulation. Gengen tilted his head, slowing his actions to his partners dismay, making him whine loudly. "Reeeally? I don't know you seem to be enjoying yourself alot right now," Bat glared weakly up at him "just tell me, what do you want to do?" Gengen smiled mischievously, massaging his prostate again, not quite enough.  
  
Bat whined, opening his mouth and letting the fabric fall out, and Gengen was worried he'd gone to far, stopping his movements and pulling out his fingers,  
  
"Just put it in already you dipshit and let us both come." Bat sat up and grabbed his crotch that was now uncomfortably tight under his pants and underwear, making him yelp. "I get the feeling I'm not gonna be able to walk later if you don't get any release soon." Gengen grinned sheepishly, both remembering the times where he had gone too long teasing Bat so when he finally did put it in, he was a, teensy bit rough. Luckily Bat didn't have any live shows to attend to, he did spend the day at Gengen's apartment being pampered by the hare in apology however.  
  
Bat leaned back against the mattress after removing his sweater, shifting his legs open, Gengen crawling between, taking hold of his erection and pushing inside. Bat wrapped his arms around his shoulders, gasping at the feeling off being filled after so long.  
Gengen started thrusting, trying to find a rhythm, feeling claws digging into his back, stinging and definitely leaving marks, he buried his face in Bat's neck and breathing in his smell blended with sweat, starting to suck and licking at the skin.  
  
Bat curled his legs when the thrusts grew faster, going against his prostate going in and out, starting to make louder noises and bit down on a pale shoulder to smoother them, large fangs making two holes but not sucking any blood. Gengen hissed at the fangs biting at his shoulder, tugging at purple hair to pull his head back, pressing their lips together, stroking a hand over his side.  
  
"Ge-ngen, I'm gonna, c-com-" Not able to finish his sentence between his moaning, but Gengen nodded and started thrusting harder and faster, Bat reaching down to touch himself. Both coming, one with a low drawn out groan and another with a loud moan.  
  
Gengen collpased, making Bat let out and 'omph' trying to catch his breath. Bat tried to shift under the heavy body on top of him, before realising that Gengen was still inside him, slapping him on the back to get off and out. Gengen pulled out, propping himself up on his forearms to press his lips against Bat's, starting to lazily make out in the after glow.  
  
Rolling onto his side and pulling the demon against his chest wrapping his arms around him and burying his smiling face in his hair, satisfied. Bat pulled up the cover at the end of the bed, throwing it over them and snuggling back.  
  
"Can we do this again? You made some really cute faces there."  
"Don't test your luck hare, if you don't want to be a sacrifice for our next annual festival of darkness."  
"Sounds kinky."  
"It is not, shut it dirty spring hare."  
  
Gengen chuckled, pressing kisses into the fluffy hair tickling his nose, making Bat huff, lowering his head to hide a smile tugging at his mouth. Closing his eyes to rest when he felt Gengen rest his chin on top of his head, sticky but warm and cozy and surrounded by the sharp smell of vanilla and cologne smelling like the ocean.

* * *

 

HEY I finished

If this is weird I'm so sorry this is my first time writing smut, if there's any spelling mistakes do tell!


End file.
